When Lightening Strikes!
by corester91
Summary: What happens when a freak lightening storm sends a player into the world of Wreck-It Ralph? Danger, Excitement, a little romance, a dash of horror, and a tiny pinch of hope. When Life gets Lyndon Skyler down he turns to games but when one day he is sucked into one he must use some well known friends to find his way back. Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Lyndon Skyler is a normal boy of the age of 19 who is known as an up and coming pro gamer. his background had never been a happy one moving from one house to another trying to find that one place he could call home but alas at the age of 18 he was thrown out of the boys home and into the street to fend for himself. He soon found refuge in the back of an arcade over by the highway and ciders creek where he would sneak out and use coins that had been dropped on the floor to play a game or two at night. which soon turned into beating people who challenged him on games for quarters in the day then moved to playing in game torments hosted by the arcade to bring in more money but that is not important. what is, is what happened that fateful day he was stuck inside during one of the worst thunder storm the town had ever known all alone with the backup generator running to keep the place going.

Lyndon roughed his dirty blond hair back out of his deep green eyes as he laid on the small cot in the back room as he listened to the harsh rain patter on the metal roof of the arcade. He held his nights coins in his hand having just scoured the floor for coins only a few minutes ago and finding a mere two quarters. Lyndon held the coins up to his face spreading them out with his fingers and thinking of the games he could play with only two coins. He could play one game with both coins and have it be one of the newer games or he could play two games of a older game in the arcade. Lyndon scooted out of the cot and onto his feet where he then made his way back into the game room with his coins in hand.

He looked around the room trying to think of what he wanted, seeing as how he could never make a choice on the spot to even save his life. After minutes of thinking his eyes came upon the old Fix It Felix Jr. game in the center of the room. It was almost as if the game was calling for him to play it the way the lights on it shined, smiling he walked over and placed a coin in the game then grabbed the controls getting ready for the game to start.

Mean While...

Ralph sat in his shack about to eat his first bite of the first cake he had ever been given which of course the Nice Landers had baked him in honor of his return from his brave adventure. Just as the food was about to hit his tongue he heard the sound of a coin being put into the game and dropping into the collective coin bank. This sound not only confused Ralph seeing as how the arcade was closed but it also made him angry knowing that he would have to hold off on the cake. He huffed and went to stick his utensil into the cake for safe keeping until he came back but instead in his anger he squashed the whole cake to a pulp making it fly everywhere around his shack. Ralph stood up not even wanting to deal with the mess at the moment and made his way to the door knocking it open with his unusually large hand.

As Ralph walked over to his stomp set up in the middle of the screen he could see Felix off in the distance look at him and then shrug almost as if to say 'I'm not sure what is going on either big guy'. Ralph shrugged back an went on with his usual thing that he did when the game started though he was still a bit unhappy about his cake now lining the wall of his shack. after his usual spiel of "I'm going to wreck it!" And breaking the house up as usual Ralph stood on the roof knocking bricks down at Felix trying to give him a game over quickly so that he could get back and trying to salvage his cake. Nothing against Felix since they had just started to really get along almost like friends but mostly his anger was getting the best of him at the moment. It was about the moment when Ralph was knocking the final brick when they heard a large boom and crack outside of the game and a large blinding light appeared from the monitor in the far distance.

Back With Lyndon...

As Lyndon watched the intro as he smiled he never felt better than when her was in control of a game, it was almost like he could always chose the outcome of the game unlike his life where he seemed so helpless in. He jumped and fixed the house as fast as he could but the game was really hard it almost seemed like the wave of bricks were almost endless as he dodged and weaved trying to get Felix to do his job quickly. He had taken a few hit and was down to his last life when there was a large brick that he was sure should not have been in the game. He was about to die in the game a large rolling thunder and lightning cracked outside making its way through the roof and down through the game causing him to jump back and land on his butt with his still staring in disbelief at what had just happened. He stood up shortly after his legs a bit shaky and his heart pounding in his chest like a Donkey Kong drum.

When he stood up to take a look at the damaged done to the game he was even more surprised to find that not only did the game seem unharmed but the monitor seemed to be shining with a shimmering light the likes of which he had never seen before. His human instinct kicked in after minutes of staring and he wanted to find out what was going on with the game, he shifted the coin in his finger and tossed it at the screen lightly to see if it would have any affect. The light was so bright it was hard for him to really look directly at it so when he tossed the coin and he did not hear the sound of the coin hit the monitor he assumed he had missed. After a few more minutes he took a big breath and made a choice to touch it, he moved slowly closer to the game on step at a time holding his hand out to place it on the monitor fear racing in his brain he did not notice the rest of the games had stopped to watch the new found event that was occurring. As his finger tips touched the game he felt them sink into an almost liquid form and when he quickly got scared he tried to pull them back but with no avail his arm sank into the game monitor an soon his shoulder. It was almost like the game itself was sucking him in to his death, soon his whole body was incased with the light and he had the odd sensation of flying through the air as high speeds. It was when the light had faded that he opened his eyes to see that he had been thrown toward a building in the far distance that was in shambles.

His mind raced as he tried to think he knew he had seen that building just seconds ago but it had been in the game he was playing it was all so odd his mind immediately assumed he was asleep and that this was a dream or worse he died when the lightening had struck and he would be forced to relive a horrible nightmare the rest of eternity. However as he neared the building he saw a rather large male on top looking right at him who his brain seemed to recall as the bad guy from the game as he was heading on a coalition course straight for him. In a matter of seconds he hit the man and they tumbled off the side of the building and fell down into a puddle of mud and were it not for the man being so large and Lyndon landing on top of him he was sure the fall would have killed him. after the pain wore off and the men let out a few groans Lyndon went to wipe the mug off his face only to find that his had been changed into an almost game like state an upon farther inspection after standing up the rest of his body seemed to have went through the same change. "I-I'm a game character? What is going on?"He found himself asking out loud. "That is what I'd Like to know kid." He heard a rather angry voice ask to the side of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lyndon was more than a bit scared of the large man who quickly stood up to look at him with quite an angry face, he also found rather fast that this man was at least two feet taller than him with a much bigger build as well. His brown hair was pointed back and he wore a red plaid shirt with brown overalls and the size of the man's hands almost make his heart jump up into his neck they were so big he could crush poor Lyndon in ne blow. "Well you going to explain all this?" The large man asked throwing his large hand up in the air, Lyndon heard the man's question but his legs started to tremble and his eyes looked around to everywhere but the large man. He wanted to say something but his voice would not come out so instead he chose to do something else he turned to run away as he could and as far away from this place as possible but before he got anymore than three feet away he felt a pull on the back of his shirt and he was hoisted into the air by the man. "I'm S-sorry I did not mean to hurt you I just wanted to play a game I was bored!" Lyndon screamed struggling to escape the man's grip which after a few jerks an twists he was able to drop to his feet and scuttle off behind another man close by watching the spectacle.

The other man was actually kind of small with a blue hat with the letters FF on it he also wore A blue jean shit with jeans he also had a golden hammer strapped to his side but that was all Lyndon was able to pick out as he ran behind the man and cowered in fear.. "I'm sorry please save me I don't want to die." Lyndon said to the smaller man . "Sweet Jumping Apple pie Ralph what did you do to the poor boy?" The small man asked the larger one. "Nothing, he just kind of ran away before he told me why he knocked me off the roof and into the mud not that I'm not use to that." The large man said or rather Ralph is what the smaller man said his name was. "Great Jelly beans Ralph the game! we forgot we were in the middle of the game. The player will think we are broken!" The small man said turning and quickly walking back to the building. Lyndon watched as man walked away and then quickly looked back to Ralph now that his savior had walked away from him but the larger man waved him off with his large hand and walked on with the smaller man back to the building.

Watching the two walk away he got back on his feet and took a few breaths in and out trying to calm himself down he then followed then back keeping his distance ever so slightly. It was all so confusing watching the two start to take their places for something he could not understand at that moment was he stuck in the game? was this really a dream? The smaller man took his place to the side of the building and pulled out his hammer holding it up high in the air then made his small smile even bigger, the larger man Ralph started to climb back up the building to which Lyndon could only figure his spot was at the top where he knocked him from however before Ralph even got past the first floor The smaller man put his arm down in confusion. He looked over to Ralph with a questioning look "Hold up Ralph I don't see the player anymore." Hearing the small man Ralph let go with one hand and held on with the other in order to look into the distance. "What but he was just there." Ralph stated now letting go of the building and dropping back to the ground with a large thud and a earth rattling impact. Lyndon took another deep breath and let them stair a bit out to the monitor before speaking up.

"I'm actually Over here... I was the player until well... what just happened, happened." he finally said after minutes for them just looking out Lyndon was afraid that they would be angry so his voice dimed a bit with his next words. "I was just playing the game when this lighting hit an I got sucked in." He explained to them leaving out the part where he was the idiot who touched it bringing him here, he waited for them to say something but at first all they did was exchange looks at one another like Lyndon was crazy. 'I mean it honest I was! you wanted an explanation of what happened that what happened." Lyndon sort of cried out in hopes they would believe him maybe they could help him get back somehow. Ralph rubbed his brows with his hands as walked back over to Lyndon who's legs quickly started to shake again for fear. "So you are telling us you were just playing our game and bam you were hit by lighting and brought into the game?" He asked throwing his hands up again as he had done earlier "Yes that is what happened." Lyndon told him sheepishly a hint of fear in his voice.

everything was quiet for a moment but as Ralph was about to talk something started to happen, the earth began to shake an far in the distance from what Lyndon could only figure was a dump because that is what it looked like started to form a large figure out of the bricks and rubble it shifted many different times before it took one large step out and onto the grass where it proceeded to head straight for the small group. "Is the game meant to do that?" Lyndon asked running behind Ralph and hiding forgetting his fear of the man altogether and now focusing is on the large creature headed straight for them. "No it is not." Ralph said then quickly sprinting straight for the creature. "Felix Protect the boy if he is a player it is our job to keep him safe until he finishes the game!" He yelled as he was almost to the monster. Lyndon watched in awe as Ralph ran right up and punched the creature directly in its kneecap making it's leg crumble into parts all over the ground. As he did so Felix took Lyndon by the hand and raced him behind the corner of the building where they could watch from a safe distance.

The monster quickly reformed his leg without taking even a moment to register any kind of pain from the extremely large blow it seemed that brute force was not going to be enough to get rid of it. Felix Held his hammer in hand as he watched the events unfold in front of the building and it made Lyndon wonder why he was not doing anything. "Why are you not helping him you are the hero?!" Lyndon yelled out as Ralph threw another punch crushing the monsters arm he had swung at Ralph. "Oh Honey Mustard Sauce kid, I wish I could but this here hammer can only fix things not break them it's like magic I'm afraid I would only make things worse for poor old Ralphy." He explain to Lyndon still looking over to the battle that was happening before their eyes. Lyndon watched as blow after blow only seemed to slow this creature down on its way straight for him, it was also easy to see that Ralph was losing steam with each punch until the monster actually managed to swat Ralph away hitting him against the building corner they were hiding behind.

Lyndon watched as the monster drew near them, He did not want to die like this He wanted to Die old and comfy in his bed with maybe a family or something to leave behind but not like this never like this. He drew what little courage he had together and grabbed Felix's hammer right out of his hand and ran straight up to the monster in front of Ralph ducking a swing it had thrown at him but only just barely. His mind raced and his heart pounded in his chest faster than it had ever done before but he stood fast and ready not wanting to back down. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed at it as loud as he could. But the monster answered him with another swing of its arm, the hammer in Lyndon's hand quickly began to glow as his body also started to what looked like glitch out but with an odd Green aura, The hammer shaped itself into much larger hammer one he could only described as a large mallet. Summoning his strength he swung the mallet as hard as he could meeting destroying the creatures arm in one blow sending bricks flying. This time the monster did not reform it's arm instead it started to fall apart slowly brick by brick.

"Come one kid lets finish this." He heard familiar voice say behind him. As he looked back he saw it had been Ralph who had gotten up and made his way up behind Lyndon he then quickly Picked Lyndon up in his arms, however this was not victory hug nor anything of the sorts. "You got this kid." Ralph Told him just before he pitched him straight at what was left of the monsters. Lyndon was more than surprised that Ralph still had the power to throw him so easily and at the fact he was now on a collision course for the monsters head which oddly seemed to be happening a lot to him today. Using his last but of courage and strength Lyndon swung the Mallet one last time with all him might and as the blow connected the monster immediately turned to rubble and fell upon the ground there after Lyndon fell with the rubble hitting the ground on his back rather hard. As everything calmed down Lyndon watched as the Mallet turned back into the hammer right in front of his eyes, after this had happened Lyndon took a few more second to catch his breath again before standing back up and heading back to Felix and Ralph.

Lyndon's body was in pain but nothing a good relax could not cure he was most still running on adrenalin but at the moment that was all he needed, When he reached the two he tossed Felix back his hammer which he then smirked at Felix. "On fix huh?" He said to him then turning his attention to Ralph. "Do you believe me now?" He asked him throwing one arm up in the air for dramatic effect. Ralph nodded trying to get his breathing back under control as well " Y-yeah I believe you but what was that green thing you did kid?" He asked Lyndon looking over at Felix who stayed quiet for the time being. Lyndon shook his head he had no Idea how he had done what he did nor did he know what it was so he gave Ralph his best Guess. "I don't know glitch maybe I couldn't say." Lyndon stood up as his breathing slowed and his body started feeling a bit better he was going to need to find a way back home before something like that happened again and he was killed. "You know any way I can get back to my world?" Lyndon asked motioning his arm to the monitor in the distance. Ralph shook his head it seemed he had no clue. "No I don't But if you are glitching you must have something wrong with your coding we should take a visit to a friend of mine she might know something we can do to fix that." He told Lyndon as he started his way over to what looked like a small set of train carts in the distance.

Lyndon followed close behind only looking back once to see Felix walking over to the brick Pile and putting his hands on his hips. "Hey Felix go ahead and clean up I'll be back soon to help." Ralph said turning around seeing the same thing. "Alrighty tightie buddy." Felix replayed over the short distance between them. Lyndon turned back to Ralph quickly thinking about what he said about his friend and about how she might be able to help. "Who is your friend and how could she help with my glitch?" He asked as they came up the steps to the blue carts. "Her name is **Vanellope she use to be a glitch too well she still kind of is to a point but she's fine." Ralph explained as he squeezed his large body into one of the carts. Seeing as there was no room in Ralphs cart Lyndon sat in the one behind him and sprawled out trying to relax a bit at least now he knew Glitching was not fatal. "where are we headed?" Lyndon asked as he got comfy in the cart. "We are going to a game called sugar rush." Ralph told his as the carts started up heading into a wire like tunnel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Lyndon relaxed in the cart until it finally came to a stop at a place he could only think could be like the games train station were all the games connect, sitting up from the seat he looked around the large room seeing all the different rooms with the names above the door in red scrolling letters. When Ralph pulled his large body from the cart Lyndon followed he found this room so amazing though for some reason the entire place was empty which Lyndon found odd. "Where is everyone?" Lyndon asked jogging closer up to Ralph as they walked about three door down to the land of Sugar Rush. "I do not know usually this place is packed with gamers." Ralph replied turning into the Sugar Rush door, Lyndon however lingered in the station for a bit, for some reason he was getting an odd feeling from the place something he knew was not good. "You coming or what kid?" Ralph asked behind Lyndon from the doorway, Lyndon turned shrugging off the feeling for a moment He looked to Ralph and smiled. "Yeah I'm coming big guy." He said jogging back up to him quickly.

"Oh what now we are giving each other pet names? weren't you just afraid of me a few minutes?" Ralph Said with a pause as they walked farther into the tunnel to Sugar Rush."I may be a bad guy but I'm not really a BAD guy." He explained to Lyndon then looking over to him with a smile. "I kind of picked up on that a while back... I never did thank you for saving me by the way." Lyndon said patting the big guy on the arm only because he could not reach his shoulder and shot him another smile. "saving you? huh kid I don't know if you saw what happened but you saved yourself back there. It takes real guts to do what you did when push comes to shove." He told Lyndon stopping just before the opening to Sugar rush and turning to the small boy. "Not really I'm kind of a coward most of the times." Lyndon told him stopping with his at the entrance and scuffed his foot on the ground rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. "A coward could not do what you did kid take some pride in that." Ralph told him them started back on his way through the entrance.

Lyndon was going to say something but he thought it best not to push the subject he felt it would seem like he was fishing for compliments rather than airing his issues. So he shrugged and walked on he figured he could always think about what Ralph had said later. As Lyndon entered the Sugar Rush zone an odd feeling came accost him but not a ha-ha odd feeling more like an what is happening to me kind of feeling. His Body started to glitch green again and before he knew it he felt like he was only two feet tall. Lyndon looked over to Ralph with a strange look on his face. "Hey big guy do you feel odd?" He asked just as he noticed that Ralph himself had gotten bigger then he saw it Ralph had not gotten bigger he had shrunk. "What do you mean I feel fi-" Ralph said cutting his words short as he turned back to Lyndon. "What what is it? is it bad am I a freak?" Lyndon asked fear starting to grow in his stomach, He then looked down at himself only to find that his arms and legs had shrank and his cloths changed. Where his normal black t shirt had been was now an almost brownie colored sweater also his pants had changed from jeans to a pair of blue shorts and if that was not bad enough his shoes seemed about two sizes too big.

He looked up to see Ralphs face turn from its normal shade to a pinker shade, he started laughing quietly to himself as he watched the poor boy look himself over. "I've been robbed of my age!" Lyndon Yelled out loud as he ran his hands through his hair looking up at Ralph. "No kid it looks... good ..really." Ralph was able to say though his giggling and laughing. Lyndon threw his hands up in the air and shuffled along if Ralphs friend could help he wanted to get there and fast so that he could turn back to normal again. "Come on mister giggles lets go I want to go home." Lyndon said walking past Ralph not even wanting to look up at him at the moment., He walked a short while in front before Ralph finally broke down and laughed out loud. Lyndon rolled his eyes he could tell this was going to be one long day before he was back where he belonged.

After a while of walking Ralph and Lyndon finally arrived at the doors of the big palace where Ralph took no time n opening the door and walking in. Lyndon however was a bit cautious of the place seeing as how big it was and the fact a game had already attacked him once before but he took his normal courage breath and walked on in after Ralph looking around well. He found it odd the place and everything in this game was made of candy even the plants and houses but he just figured that was why it was called Sugar rush. As they walked down the hallway to the throne he heard a weird sound coming from behind them, Turning around he was able to make out some kind of car heading right for them and he immediately turned back to Ralph pulling on his pants leg. "Umm Ralph the game is attacking again!" He yelled running around back behind Ralph shielding himself from the car headed straight for them. "It's ok kid that's Vanellope and this is a racing game." Ralph explained as the car drove ever closer to the two of them. The car came to a skidding stop in front of them pushing itself ever so slightly to the side, and as it stopped out hopped a small girl that could not be any older than maybe eight or nine with some candy stuck in her hair and a green sweet shirt on.

"Ralphy or should I say Major Body odor!" The little girl called out running up and giving him a big hug, Lyndon stood back and watched not wanting to intrude in their greeting. Ralph hugged her back with a big smile on his face, which was the first time Lyndon had ever seen Ralph smiled since he had arrived the game world. "Hey big guy what are you doing here the arcade opens in only a few hours?" She asked pulling her head away from the hug so she was looking at him. Lyndon scuffed his foot on the ground getting their attention ever so slightly. "That would be because of me." Lyndon told her as Ralph put her back down on the ground. "Who are you? you look like you are from Sugar Rush but I've met all the drivers and you are not one of them." Vanellope Asked Somehow teleporting closer to Lyndon which he then jumped back a bit from fright. He could only guess that she had glitched seeing as how Ralph had told him earlier that she could do that. "He is a player from the human world." Ralph told her walking over to the two of them.

After they had told Vanellope the whole story they stood there in the giant hallway in silence as she thought for a moment or two. Lyndon watched her as she did so he could only feel as if she did not thin on a subject to hard normally seeing as how young she looked, in fact she looked as if she really did not put much thought into anything. "I don't think he glitched stinkbrain Glitching only really moves things around like me not changes what they are, well not things like Felix's hammer anyway. But we can ask sour bill when he gets back." Vanellope explained turning back to Ralph with her hands on her hip, she seemed almost bored now seeing as how she did not see to into the conversation at hand. "Where is he?" Ralph asked her not even bothering to tell Lyndon who sour bill was. "Oh I have him off candy tree trimming," She replied then giving Ralph a joking punch to his large arm. As Ralph chuckled a bit Lyndon did not bother asking he could only think it must have been some kind of inside joke between the two of them. "So what do we do until he gets back?" Lyndon asked walking closer to the two feeling a little left out at the moment.

As he asked the question he soon felt as if he should not have with the way the small girl turned and gave him a very evil grin, well maybe it was not so evil but Lyndon being as cowardly as he was took it as such. "We can race!" the little girl called out him excitement, which much to Lyndon's dismay Ralph nodded in agreement with her. "Race what cars? I don't really know how to drive cars other than in racing games." Lyndon told her walking over and taking a look at her car. "That is about the same thing here numb skull geez Ralph you sure get the brightest players don't you." Vanellope said turning to Ralph with a twirl of her hand to the side of her head. Lyndon got a little upset as she insulted is intelligence, he was use to being insulted but not in a so up font and personal manner and before he knew it the words slipped out. "Fine you're on I'll race you and if I win you cannot insult me anymore." Lyndon covered his mouth right after he said it knowing that it was a bad idea altogether. "Ok and if I win You have to kiss my shoe!" Vanellope said happily and running and jumping in her car quickly. "Meet me at the track I'll have one of my lackeys bring you a car to drive.

As Vanellope speed off in her car Lyndon looked over to Ralph who had been quite for a while watching all this unfold. "Thanks for the help stink brain." Lyndon said walking off to the front door in order to start looking for the track not really even waiting for Ralph. "Hey you got yourself into that mess kid I just let it go, besides if she can drive you can too how hard could it be I flew a spaceship once and I'm fine." Ralph said as he caught up with Lyndon. Lyndon heard what Ralph had said about flying a space ship once and he felt that with Ralphs tone that was not the whole story. "ok that can't be true." Lyndon said looking over to the large man raising an eyebrow. "Ok so I may have crashed it because there was a bug in my face but hey I'm alive aint I?" Ralph said heading out the doors of the palace and out to the outside world. Lyndon stopped in his tracks hearing Ralph say he crashed the ship. and the only thing on his mind was wha he said out loud a few seconds later before walking out. "I'm gonna die!"


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for reading this! I did not think anyone would read it let alone this many thank you so much. I'm sorry it has been such a long time coming I've had a rather bad turn with family and friends but it has all been put in order sorry I'll be posting again regularly.

Chapter Four

Lyndon Followed Ralph for quite some time they had already past a small candy cane forest and a field of suckers when they finally saw the race track in distance, it was so big Lyndon could only see half of the track from where they stood on the small hill just to the left of the tack. Fear reared its head back in Lyndon's heart as his eyes fell upon the track, he had never driven a real car before because he could never afford to get his permit and on top of that he was really only good at fighting games or puzzle games racing had never been his forte. He snapped out of his trance as Ralph was about halfway down the hill to the track and quickly ran to catch up with him. "How fast do these candy cars go?" Lyndon asked Ralph as he fiddled with his hands trying to keep himself from freaking out. "Not quite sure but they get pretty fast at least fast enough to jump large gaps in the track and to not get run over by over sized gum balls." Ralph told him looking over to see the boy fidgeting out of fear. "Chill kid it is mostly safe I would not let you do anything to risk your life you are my responsibility till you are back to the you're world again."

Lyndon calmed down a bit hearing Ralph say he would protect him from anything that happened, it made him feel safer seeing as how large the man was and strong too. "O- ok.. well I think it could be fun." Lyndon said hesitantly as they made their way onto the track and worked their way over to the two cars. Lyndon looked at the two cars un and down trying to see both who he was racing and what he would be racing with, The one on the left of the track was Vanellope's with a mixture of all kinds of candy on it but it was not until now that he saw Ralphs name on the side along with Vanellopes. He thought for a moment to himself about how nice it must be to make something like that with a friend, not that he would know any kind of feeling like that on account of most people looking at him like a disease for being homeless. He then moved his view over to the car he would be driving, It was a green Rock candy car with two back fins sticking out and a body almost like a Dodge Challenger But the Back wheels were a tad bigger than the front, most racing games did this though he never knew quite why.

Lyndon walked over to the rock candy car as he took a better look around at the starting line. There was your usual large Gate for the finish line with the checkered line right under it and to the left there were about six of seven stands that looked something like candy boxes fill with candy people cheering from excitement. Lyndon looked over to Vanellope as he got to the side of his car which seemed so big seeing as how he had lost at least a good three or four feet from his usual height, She still had her slightly evil grin on as she pulled her goggles over her face. "Hurry up stink brain get in your car." She called out to him over to the roar of her cars motor. Lyndon turned back to his car and pulled himself up and into the driver seat then fastened himself into it. He put his hands on the wheel and touched the petals with his foot before pressing the button to start the car. It started with a loud roar as he pressed the gas with on foot and held the break with the other, the sound scared him a bit but it also felt good he was lucky as he looked around not seeing a clutch he hated them automatics were more his thing when he drove in games when he had to.

He looked over to Vanellope again this time a smile made its way across his face and he showed her a thumbs up feeling as if he was ready for the countdown to start, it was not as scary as he first found it to be and the vibration of the engine on his seat made his sore back feel really good. He looked over to Ralph one last time as the countdown started on the screen to the left, he smiled to him as well then turned his attention back to the road. As the countdown hit one and then GO! however Vanellope quickly speed off ahead of him without wasting anytime leaving Lyndon in her dust since he had, had a slow start after he had to restart his car from stalling it by hitting the gas too soon like most racing games. But he quickly recovered and sped up after her as they raced on down the track, he took the turns tight and gripped the handle hard .This was his first time driving so he was a bit at odds on how to really do his best but he soon found himself in a rhythm with the car and the road and was soon right beside her well a short bit behind but still close. Vanellope looked over and laughed at him with a slight smile and he felt himself smiling back without even thinking this was a lot funnier than he had lead himself to believe before and he was really taking a shin to racing now, he pressed on the gas a bit more to keep up as the turned around the bend.

It was at that moment they started to hear a odd sound coming from the candy wall to the side of them the sound started small and then became louder and it seemed to be coming closer, Lyndon found himself slowing down becoming afraid again his last run in with a bad sound turned into a horrible fight and he was hoping it would not come to that again. But his fears was quickly realized as the sound burst through the wall revealing a rather large tank with a rather large drill attached to the front of it. The large tank squared right off in front of Lyndon and was now coming straight for his car. In panic he spin the wheel to the left and just barely made it out of the way of the machine but his car stalled leaving him as a sitting duck, the tank reversed and sped up after it target Lyndon was so scared he was at a loss of what to do next. His mind raced as it drew near and for the life of him he could not get the car to turn on so he did what he always did best, he jumped out of the car with his small legs and ran as fast as they could carry him. He wished he had his old form back he missed his large grown up legs.

Lyndon looked back and watched as the tank smashed the car he had left behind it was on his tail and closing in fat he was doomed and he knew it, shards of the car flew by him scraping his arms and legs one even got his cheek. Thankfully he heard a voice coming up behind the tank and as it came around he saw Vanellope coming to his rescue she quickly made it past the tank and straight to him. "Get in now!" She called out to him slowing down just enough for him to hop in. He pushed off with his tiny legs and clung to the side of the car pulling himself inside as the sped off faster just as the tank was on their heels. "Why do games keep trying to kill me!" Lyndon screamed looking back at the large hunk of candy bearing down straight for them. "Don't worry kid I've got this. Nothing beats president Vanellope." She said as she shifted her car into another gear as they came around another bend. they were keeping a good distance no but the tank was still making leeway behind them and slowly pulling up from behind. Lyndon knew he had to do something but there was nothing he could do and his legs were shaking from fear.

He looked around the car trying to find something to help but he found nothing to use to even throw at it. the machine was close up behind them and was about to ram them, but just as it was about to he felt a shift of some kind almost like the strange feeling he had done back at Ralphs place but this time it was not him this was coming from someone or something else. "Hang on puff ball were glitching out of here." Vanellope called out as they teleported to the other side of the tack and a bit forward leaving the tank to ram plan air, as it did this however it grinded its gears almost as if it was angry that they had got away and set its sights back on the car again. "That's great keep doing that we can pull away from it and make our-." He stopped his words as he turned to Vanellope to see she was almost out of breath. "What's wrong?!" Lyndon yelled over the roar of the tank. "I don't know normally I could glitch us to safety no prob but something is pulling my strength it could be the tank I don't think I can glitch again we'll have to think of something else." She yelled as they took another sharp turn.

Lyndon looked back again to see how close the tank was which was right on their tail as if their speed meant nothing, he thought quickly her glitch had given him an idea she could control hers maybe he could use his but he had no clue how. He closed his eye shut hard trying to concentrate on doing something anything. "What are you doing scared cat?!" She yelled at him. He did not open his eyes instead he just replied. "You can't glitch but maybe I can." As he said this his body stated to glow and odd green aura again and he could feel the serge. "YES! COME ON!"


End file.
